happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
It's a Snap
It's a Snap is an episode of the Happy Tree Friends internet series, the twenty-second of the first season. This episode continues the misadventures of Splendid, the super hero who does more harm than good. HTF Episode Description Lumpy manages to get in all sorts of trouble, and this episode is no exception. Splendid does his best to save Lumpy from certain death, but it just doesn't turn out exactly the way he planned. Why would a moose eat cheese anyway? Plot The episode begins in Splendid's Acorn Fortress high above the trees, where Splendid is hard at work knitting a blanket. As he continues to work, we cut to Lumpy, who is seen screaming loudly. Hearing Lumpy's screams, Splendid abandons his work and flies off to investigate. Splendid arrives, and discovers that Lumpy, who's sheepishly smiling, has bear traps clamped all over his body, apparently allured by the blocks of cheese each trap held. Splendid looks at the bear trap clamping on his right arm and attempts to open it so he can get it off of him. Unfortunately, the bear trap slips from his hands and it clamps down on his arm, causing his arm to fall off, and a large quantity of blood to pour out. This makes Splendid gasp in sheer shock, and Lumpy to scream in pain. Acting quickly, he ties the severed arm like a balloon knot to stop the blood from spilling out, saving and calming Lumpy down. Splendid comes up with an easier idea to get the bear traps off of Lumpy: he karate chops them off. With all the bear traps off of Lumpy, Splendid gathers them up, and hurls them far away. Somewhere else, Cub is shown playing with his toys. The bear traps come down. One lands on the ground, another pinches down on his ball, and the last one falls on Cub's head, providing a gruesome death for the screaming child. Lumpy shakes hands with Splendid for the help, and Splendid flies off, where Lumpy bids him farewell. Not long after his departure, Splendid hears a loud snap, forcing him to stop and look. It turns out that Lumpy has fallen victim for another bear trap, way larger than the other ones and clamping on his almost his entire body. Sighing out of exhaustion, he resorts to using his laser vision to cut the bear trap. Satisfied that he got the job done, Splendid flies away. Unfortunately, not only has Splendid cut the bear trap into pieces, but he unknowingly decapitated Lumpy in the process. Lumpy's severed head slips off from his body, and lands on one last bear trap. The iris then closes in on a block of cheese, the item Lumpy tried so hard to acquire. Moral "You don't need a reason to send flowers!" Deaths #Cub is killed by having a bear trap clamp down on his head. (Debatable, since the bear trap pinched down on his face, not his brain) #Lumpy is accidentally decapitated by Splendid's eye lasers. Injuries #Lumpy gets caught in numerous bear traps. #Lumpy has his arm torn off when Splendid tries to remove one the bear traps. #(If he didn't die) Cub has a bear trap clamped on his head. Survival Rate *Amount of surviving main characters: 2''' ('''1 including Debatable deaths) *Amount of dead main characters: 1''' ('''2 including Debatable deaths) *Total rate: 66% (33% including Debatable deaths) Destruction #Cub's ball is caught by a bear trap. #One large bear trap is melted into pieces by Splendid's heat vision. Goofs #When Splendid was sewing his blanket, the hand holding the needle had five fingers instead of four. #The bear trap on Lumpy's antler disappears. #Numerous unactivated bear traps on the ground near Lumpy disappear later in the episode. #Lumpy's antlers change directions several times. #Splendid's wings disappear several times. #One bear trap landed on the ground and it has activated itself without anything touching the area that would activate the bear trap. #One of the bear traps lands on Cub's ball, but it showed no sign of deflation. #When the beartrap lands on Cub's head, one of Cub's earholes is missing. #When Lumpy waves at Splendid, he has no bear trap on his head before Splendid flies away, but when Lumpy's head drop to the ground, the bear trap was on his head before the story ends. #When Splendid sighs and uses his heat vision, his patagiums are missing. #At the end, when Lumpy's head fell down, his antler has only two prongs instead of three. Category:Internet Episodes Category:Internet Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Regular Episodes Category:Sole Cause Category:No Females Category:Episodes Starring Lumpy Category:Episodes Starring Splendid Category:2001 Episodes Category:Sole Survivor Category:Single-Character Torture Episodes